Duchesses
by Ginny-Potter1981
Summary: Lizzy and Jane, in this story they are daughters of Mr. Bennet's first wife, who died not long after Lizzy was born. So he married Fanny Bennet and had Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. In this story Jane and Lizzy were born to a Duchess from the highest circles of society and have spent most of their life in London, they live small when they visit their family in Meryton.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This story has been keeping me occupied quite nicely over the last few weeks when I get a plot bunny and do not put it in writing it keeps coming to me in full force, I always thought Caroline Bingley got off too easily for her treatment of Lizzy and Jane, in this story they are daughters of Mr. Bennet's first wife, who died not long after Lizzy was born. So he married Fanny Bennet and had Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. In this story Jane and Lizzy were born to a Duchess from the highest circles of society and have spent most of their life in London and choose to live small when they visit their family in Meryton, they already know Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, though Caroline does not know it and treats them the same as in the book. You might ask why Mr. Bennet did not hold the titles but his daughters did it is because in his first wife's marriage settlement the titles belonged to her alone and any children she had. As she only had Jane and Lizzy the titles fell to them.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pride and Prejudice it belongs to Jane Austin any characters not from the books belong to me, dont use them with out asking and do not change their personalities if you do borrow them. **

**Prologue: London September 15th, 1811**

Jane Bennet the Duchess of Merik and Elizabeth Bennet the Duchess of Reven were waiting for their unmarked coach to arrive at their house at Grosvenor street to take them to see their father in Meryton, both women had the clothing they usually wore to Meryton packed as they liked to blend in not stand out, their neighbors in Meryton did not know that Jane and Lizzy Bennet were Duchesses when they went to Meryton they were just part of the Bennet family and the neighborhood. Meryton was a good place to go when the doings of the ton were too much to handle.

Lizzy had a smile on her face remembering a couple days ago when Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had come to visit, Mr. Darcy had been courting her for more then a year getting to know her and had asked her to marry him. Unbeknownst to Caroline Bingley she would never be the Mistress of Pemberly. Mr. Bingley had also asked Jane to marry after a year long courtship as well, both men were disheartened to find out that Lizzy and Jane were planning a trip to Meryton for two months before returning to town to plan their weddings which would take place in about four months.

"Lizzy I am going to miss Charlies and I know you are going to miss Mr. Darcy I wish we had not made the promise we would go to Meryton this year, we would get more time with our fiances if we stayed here." Said Jane sadly, while she liked visiting her father and half-sisters well Mary and Kitty anyhow. Lydia was silly and never seemed to understand she was being improper and Fanny Bennet who was worried about marrying offer her daughters and never seemed to check Lydia's improper behavior as she was her favorite daughter.

"I know Jane I will miss William just as much as you will miss Charles but it is only for two months and then we can return to London and prepare for our weddings. Though I am glad that we can marry who we choose and papa has no say in the matter. Sometimes he does not do as much as he should to control Fanny and Lydia. I am glad Mary and Kitty have tried to follow our examples. Also while we are there we need to work on the budget so that Fanny does not exceed Longbourns income not that we cannot afford to supplement it but she would squander any extra money we allowed and it would not go to take care of the tenants like it should." Said Lizzy trying to sooth Jane, Lizzy also found Fanny Bennet and Lydia difficult to deal with. However Mary and Kitty seemed to behave themselves well by modeling themselves after their older half-sisters.

"I know Lizzy it is hard to keep Longbourn prosperous the way Fanny spends money and papa does not check her spending, if she has exceeded their income again this year I say we tighten the purse strings. I know it seems mean but something must be done when we arrived last year we had to tend to the tenants that she and father neglected." Agreed Jane wishing their father was not so content to live in the country and let Fanny and Lydia do what they would, for Longbourn could be a very prosperous property under the right management.

"I think it is about time we made some changes around Longbourn after all it was our mother's property and it has fallen to 1000 pounds per annum and it used to be worth a great deal more then that, we will limit the spending of Fanny and Lydia they will only be granted a small amount of pin money and will not be allowed any more if they run out. We need to hire a new steward for the place the steward papa placed in charge doesn't seem to be able to control Fanny and her spending. Change the crops that are grown and increase the amount grown as well. Also we need to have some more sheep ordered so that we can start a breeding flock and in a couple of years they will add to the income of Longbourn from the sale of wool." Remarked Lizzy hoping Jane would agree and was relieved to see Jane nodding her head in agreement.

Little did Lizzy and Jane know that they would soon be followed to Meryton by Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy so they could be close to their fiances. Mr. Bingley had already signed a lease on a house called Netherfield and were planning to arrive at Bingley's new house in a fortnight. Mr. Darcy had already introduced Lizzy to his sister and acquainted her with the story about what happened with George Wickham. Mr. Bingley had not introduced Caroline or Louisa to Jane as of yet as he wanted to court her with out them sticking their noses into his relationship with Jane. Caroline would meet Jane for the first time in Meryton, Bingley and Darcy had decided to keep their engagement a secret so they did not have to listen to Caroline whine about having lost Darcy, and how Charles should not get married with out Caroline's approval.

A few minutes later the carriage pulled up to the door of Craven House in London to convey Jane and Lizzy to Meryton, during the trip to Meryton Jane and Lizzy talked more about how they were going to change things at Longbourn no matter how much Fanny and Lydia Bennet complained and had a fit. The next afternoon they arrived at Longbourn and were sad to only be greeted by Mary and Kitty, their father it seemed could not be bothered to come out of his study and see his daughters.

Lizzy and Jane handed Mary and Kitty each a present that they brought them from London. For Mary who was not into baubles Jane gave her some new livelier sheet music and Lizzy gave her a new book to read. They were please to see Mary's eyes light up with pleasure because of their gifts. Mary threw her arms around both Lizzy and Jane in thanks for the gifts. Kitty who didn't mind baubles got a locket from Jane and a sketch book from Lizzy who knew her passion was drawing. Kitty squealed with delight and hugged Jane and Lizzy, they always knew what kinds of gifts to bring her.

Fanny and Lydia Bennet came storming out of the house wondering what the racket was. Both stopped with frowns on the faces when they saw Lizzy and Jane, Lydia could be heard grumbling about how Lizzy and Jane always get all the attention from the men of Meryton. and Fanny could be heard stridently opposing the fact that Lizzy and Jane had arrived and would now get in the way of her girls finding husbands. Jane and Lizzy just rolled their eyes. All the noise finally drew Mr. Bennet from his library. While he loved his daughters from his first wife in his own way he wondered why they bothered to come visit as it always caused him no end of trouble with Fanny. Though he supposed they needed to draw up a budget for Longbourn and to have a visit with the steward, since he could not be bothered with such things.

"Now Fanny you know they always come this time of year to draw up the budget for the next year and take care of dealing with the steward so you dont have too." Said Mr. Bennet trying to sooth his very excitable wife.

"As long as they do not keep shorting us on the budget last time they were here they cut down our spending money." Complained Fanny to her husband.

"Now my dear I am sure they had a good reason for doing so and if they limit the budget more this year they will have a good reason to do so also. They know more about what needs to be done then we do after all." Responded Mr. Bennet.

"Yes we did, the tenants were being neglected with the frivolous spending going on so we had to change the budget to include repairs to the tenant's houses and the tools that were being used on the crops were in serious need of replacement. We will be talking to the steward while we are here to arrange the budget for this year if anything else needs to be taken care of the budget will include that as well. It is the only way to keep Longbourn as prosperous as it is." Explained Lizzy with a glare at both her father and Fanny Bennet who seemed not to care about the tenants in the least.

"The tenants are not important." Sniffed Fanny clearly put out that she might loose the ability to spend more money.

"Actually they are very important as they are the only way to keep the income of the property coming in. With out the tenants to work the fields the family would have to work the fields and hope you could grow enough to keep up the lifestyle you are used too. You might consider that before saying tenants are of no importance." Scolded Jane in disappointment at her father and Fanny.

"Mary and I have been making sure the tenants are taken care of as much as we can And are allowed." Kitty assured Jane and Lizzy causing them to smile at her and Mary.

"Thank you both Mary and Kitty for caring for the tenants. Why don't you and Mary join Jane and I for a ride in the morning so we can see how the tenants are doing, after that we will have a talk with the steward about the crops." Remarked Lizzy.


	2. Chapter 1 Longbourn gets a make over

**A/N: Another chapter up. Enjoy.**

**Ch: 1 **Longbourn gets a make over.

The next morning Lizzy and Jane were very upset as they checked on the tenants, it seemed that their orders about getting new tools and the houses repaired were ignored, they also were informed that many of the fields were fallow and had not been planted as there were not enough seeds purchased for planting. The sheep they had purchased last year had been killed for food to feed Mr. Bennet, and the family while many tenants had barily enough food to eat. Most of the information about what was going on they got from Mary and Kitty before they arrived it seemed that the steward listened to Fanny when she demanded more money to spend and to butcher the sheep instead of keeping them for breeding and to sell the wool.

After seeing to the tenants Lizzy, Jane, Mary and Kitty paid a visit to the steward who was upset to see Lizzy and Jane as he had been told they would not be coming this year so they would not know he had given Fanny the money for her to spend or that the sheep had been butcherd for food. Lizzy and Jane had been planning to replace the steward anyhow so they had a man they knew would follow their directions meeting them outside the stewards office. Lizzy and Jane promptly fired the steward and appointed their man in his place. Lizzy and Jane were distraught to find out that the income from Longbourn had been drastically reduced because of the miss management going on.

They drew up a new budget, insisting on over seeing the repairs to the tenant houses themselves and the purchasing of new tools. The next thing they did was order more sheep, this time with explicit orders that the sheep were not to be killed for food. They tripped the number of sheep they had ordered the previous year. Ordered seed for all of the fields and made sure they were plowed ahead of time so they would be easier to re plow in the spring. They ordered apple, pear and peach trees for an orchard and designated an area for the trees to be planted. They made sure that there was enough food to see the tenants through the winter they had four wagons of food ordered for that very purpose, also blankets as they had seen some ragged ones on the clothes lines outside some of the houses.

While making up the budget they reduced Fanny, and Lydia's pin money to 10 pounds per month and reduced the amount their father recieved as well as they found out he was using an exorbitant amount of money on books when the tenants were starving. While they hated to limit how much their father had to spend on books they knew it was the only way to bring Longbourn back to it's former glory, like when it was under their mother's and her families management. They set up a food budget as well since Fanny was regulating too much be spent on fancy, expensive foods. They found out that Mary and Kitty had nearly nothing in pin money so they raised their pin money to 10 pounds per month as well and told them not to loan money to their mother or Lydia, that it was to get them new clothing and things they needed.

Kitty mentioned that one of the reason she never bought new items is because Lydia felt entitled to take the items when ever she wanted them. Lizzy and Jane arranged for Kitty and Mary to get locks for their doors so Lydia could not just walk into their rooms and take things when ever she wanted. The key to their rooms would be in their possession only, while in town Lizzy and Jane commissioned new dresses be made for Mary and Kitty as the ones they were wearing were ragged and should have been replace long ago but as they had no pin money they couldn't afford to replace them, after seeing to Mary and Kitty's new ward robes they paid their fathers, Fanny and Lydia's debts and asked the shop keepers to deny them any more credit.

They made arrangements with the mercantile in town to send food to Longbourn and asked him to deny any requests for the more expensive foods as there was now a budget in place for food. After they heard the amount that was owed for the expensive foods Fanny was ordering they paid the debt and let the owner of the mercantile to not extend credit to Longbourn as the purse strings were being tightened. They made note of the amount they had paid to dispatch the debts of their father, Fanny and Lydia, with the intent of speaking to their father about it and informing him there would be no more credit extended to them. Kitty was mortified when she found out she had forgotten about a debt for drawing pencils and promptly paid the debt herself with what money she had on her.

Mary and Kitty were watching Lizzy and Jane with awe as they adeptly took care of everything they needed to in one day, they thought surely it would take longer then that. Mary and Kitty were very thankful to have new clothes and kept thanking Lizzy and Jane as they had paid from their own funds for the new wardrobe for their sisters. Lizzy and Jane had been talking while Mary and Kitty were being outfitted for their new wardrobes and had come to the decision to invite Mary and Kitty to come stay with them in London as they were not being treated very well at Longbourn.

Upon their return to Longbourn they informed their father that they were very upset to find out their orders to the steward had been ignored and because of it Longbourn had lost about 200 pounds per anum income and the sheep that would have raised the income of Longbourn to 1400 pounds per anum. They told him they had changed the steward to a man of their own he would only take orders from them, that his, Fanny's and Lydia's allowance had been drastically reduced as they were bankrupting the estate with over spending, and that since they had to pay the debts that he, Fanny, and Lydia had a crewed in town that they had asked the shop keepers to not extend them anymore credit so if they did not have the funds to pay for what they wanted they had to wait on it. They also informed him that there would be no more over spending on expensive foods that a food budget had been put into place and the mercantile had been told what the budget was and not to exceed it. They were going to inform the kitchen staff about the new arrangements as well.

He was also informed that they were very disappointed to find out that Mary and Kitty had been in such dire need of new clothes and it was not taken care of, they informed him that unless he really had a problem with it when they left they would be taking Mary and Kitty with them to London, they would see that they got a season in London to find husbands. That Jane and Lizzy would see to it they also got a dowry so they could find a respectable husband and get away from Longbourn. He was then informed that Mary and Kitty would be getting locks to their doors which they would be the only one to have the key too as Lydia was stealing items from her sisters and nothing was being done about it.

"We have arranged to have more sheep brought in, the tenant houses to be taken care of which we will be over seeing our self this time, tools being purchased we will also over see this as it was not done last year when we ordered it, we have ordered the fields that have been left to fallow to be plowed this year so that they will be easier to re plow when planting time comes again, we have ordered enough seed to plant the fields and some trees to start an orchard. The steward has specific orders what is allowed and what is not, if he is asked to do something that he doesn't have orders for he will be asking us before he allows it to be done." Lizzy informed her father, with deep disappointment that he had allowed things to go this far. "We will also be informing Fanny and Lydia they will only be allowed 10 pounds of pin money a month and not a half pence more so they better start being careful with their pin money."

After they had finished with their father they left the room to inform Fanny what her pin money would now be and Lydia's too, and that it is because of her frivolous spending that she now has so little pin money and because she had the sheep slaughtered instead of kept for the purpose they were meant for which would have increase her pin money had she just followed their orders from last year. Fanny was so upset about hers and Lydia's pin money that her very loud protests could be heard even outside the house. But Lizzy and Jane would not be moved on the matter. Fanny was also informed about the change in stewards and told he would take orders from no one other then Lizzy or Jane, so not to even bother to try to get him to yield because he would just have her thrown out of his office. Fanny and Lydia were informed about no longer being allowed credit from the shop keepers so not to bother trying to ask for it as it would not be extended. Lydia and Fanny were informed about the locks for Mary and Kitty's doors which by now were in place and the only keys are with Mary and Kitty so do not try to take anymore of their things.

"Fanny we were very upset to find out that Mary and Kitty had been so neglected when it came to their clothing, it was in very bad need of being replaced, and since it was not replace by you when it should have been we have seen too that a well, we are taking Mary and Kitty with us when we leave we will give them a season in London to find husbands. Neither you nor Lydia are invited and Mary and Kitty will not be returning once we take them away. You might want to start saving some of your pin money as when papa dies the house does not go to you or Lydia, and unless father has made some provisions for you in his will you will be left with nothing, if Longbourn becomes prosperous again we might be willing to raise your pin money as long as you do not try to undermine us again." A very angry Jane informed Fanny.

Fanny could be heard long into the night complaining about how Jane and Lizzy delighted in making her life miserable by taking away most of her pin money and how they should not be allowed to do that. Fanny had confronted Mr. Bennet about what Jane and Lizzy had done only to be informed that they had the right to do so as they run the estate. And that no she could not take over the running of the estate as he does not own the estate but that Jane and Lizzy do so they could turn them out if they choose too. His words caused Fanny to be even more upset saying his daughters hated her so they would make her life miserable and how would she find a husband for her precious Lydia with them interfering.

Lydia was fuming as her pin money had been seriously reduced and she could no longer get things on credit, she swore her half-sisters hated her it was the only reason they would have to make her life so miserable. She never once considered that her sisters might be trying to keep the estate from falling into complete ruin. And worse they had denied her the right to "borrow" Mary and Kitty's things now. It was so unfair. Little did she know that life was about to become more unfair. Mr. Bennet after hearing everything from his eldest daughters decided that Lydia was too young to actually be out so he forbid her from going to dances which caused her to have a fit and Fanny to despair that her baby that she was planning on finding a husband for could no longer be out in society to find a husband.

For Mary and Kitty life was starting to look up as they would now be able to have a season in London and a chance at finding a good husband. They were thankful that Lizzy and Jane were so kind, they understood why Lizzy and Jane had made the changes they had it was to ensure the future of Longbourn. They had seen with their own eyes that the neglect was doing to their home and it made them sad. They knew life was about to change drastically for them now that Lizzy and Jane were in control of their futures.

Lizzy and Jane went to bed that night satisfied with everything they had accomplished that day, they were sad because their directions for Longbourn were ignored the year before. They knew that if their directions had been followed it would have raised Longbourn's prosperity, now it would just take that much longer to bring Longbourn back from the depths it had sunk too. With the improvements they ordered it would triple the value of the living of Longbourn and after these improvements were made more could be ordered to make it even more prosperous. They knew they would have to speak to their fiance's about returning next year to make sure everything was in order and to order more sheep, some goats, some cows and some horses for Longbourn. As well as crop rotations and to over see the sale of the wool. If everything goes well for the next year Longbourn would be up to an income of 2000 pounds it would take a year or two more to get up to 3000 pounds or more per anum.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the long delay in updating work and being sick has kept me busy I am hoping to get at least a couple of chapters in today for each of my two main stories, if I have time I will try to get more done. I have today and tomorrow off so I have time to actually work on my stories and will try to get updates on one of my two days off every week. Enjoy.

Ch 2. Meet the new Mary and Kitty.

Early the next morning Mary and Kitty were waiting for Jane and Lizzy to finish breakfast so they could start their day the first part being visiting the tenants and making sure the ordered repairs were under way. Mary and Kitty were very excited to learn everything they could from their older half-sisters, as they want to be able to get descent husbands and get away from their mother. They also were very ready for a change of scenery and choices in men as suitors especially as they did not agree with their mother's choices on suitors for them.

After a long day monitoring the repairs Jane, Lizzy, Mary and Kitty came into the house to hear the strident tones of Fanny Bennet as she tried to convince her husband to change his mind about her precious Lydia being out in society. Not wanting to be part of the argument that they knew would continue until super they made their way to Lizzy and Jane's room to discuss what Mary and Kitty learned that day. After their discussion about what Mary and Kitty learned they all started talking about what they would wear to the assembly that night, as well as hair styles. It was soon decided that Lizzy and Jane would help Mary and Kitty get ready for the assembly and start a new trend on how they appeared.

"Mary I know you enjoy playing the piano forte for everyone but I fear their tastes are not as refined as ours are and they do not appreciate your efforts so tonight instead of having you play the piano let's get you dressed up nice and have you dance with the young gentlemen." Lizzy said with a smile at her younger sister.

"If you are sure Lizzy I will not play the piano but will instead defer to your judgment on this matter and dress as you see fit, as well as dance and make marry and show the town a different side of Mary Bennet." Mary was quick to assure her knowing Lizzy was only trying to help her.

As the Bennet sisters minus Lydia were about to leave for the assembly the appearance of Mary came as a complete shock to her mother and youngest sister who were prepared to poke fun at her usual attire and bearing. While Mary would never be considered a classic beauty like Jane or Lydia, the soft mint green gown she was wearing and her hair up in curls brought a more subtle beauty to her face and form. For the first time in her life Fanny Bennet had no snide comment jump readily to her lips when it came to her eldest daughter. In fact she would have to say her eldest daughter even looked kind of pretty. Her father also was greatly surprised at the change in Mary, and how just spending time with her elder sisters could bring about such a drastic change. Mary loved the change in her appearance and bearing that Lizzy had wrought.

Kitty was also a surprising change to her father her pale lavender gown and her hair which was usually curly done up into a hair style that put most of her hair on top of her head and leaving a stray curl to frame both sides of her face made her look slightly older then her 18 years. Fanny Bennet found herself at a loss of words when she saw her middle daughter and how lovely she looked when not forced to wear a dress that was unflattering to her complexion. Kitty was very happy with how Jane had dressed her up and with the fact she would not be having to compete with Lydia who would hog all of the attention, even if Kitty who was rather shy did find a young man with whom she was interested.

Jane and Lizzy were very happy with their evenings work on Mary and Kitty. They had high hopes for this evening that both Mary and Kitty would find a partner or two they enjoyed dancing with. As both Jane and Lizzy would be declining nearly every dance they were hoping it would send the young men in the direction of the other young ladies who would be present that night. Jane and Lizzy had decided that as they were engaged and their fiancés not present they would dance with their host, and their father but no one else. They were content to see Mary and Kitty have a good time and enjoy themselves.

Jane looked absolutely stunning in her pale pink gown and her hair piled at top her head which made her look more like a matron then an unmarried woman. Jane was happy with this look as she was soon to be married herself and she really had no wish to have the gentlemen fawning all over her, this was Mary and Kitty's night to shine. A silk shawl a shade or two lighter than her gown completed her look and would add warmth if needed.

Lizzy also chose to take on a look that made her more matronly as well, her silvery gown and white silk shawl looked brilliant against her skin and brought out the color of her hair and eyes vividly. She also wore her hair in a more matronly style knowing that she would soon be married as well. She also did not want to overshadow Mary and Kitty as it was their night to shine and show the men of Meryton what they had been missing for the past several years.

Upon reaching the assembly they were surprised to find out that a young gentleman of good fortune had leased the Netherfield estate and would be bringing his friend and sisters with him to the assembly that night. Hearing the name Mr. Bingley made both Jane and Lizzy excited as they were sure it was Jane's Mr. Bingley and his friend was most likely Lizzy's Mr. Darcy. A few minutes later they were happy to find out that their hopes were justified as they watched their fiancés enter the room.

They had no way of knowing that upon hearing that they would not see Lizzy or Jane for an entire two months while they were away. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy and proceeded to locate suitable accommodations in the Meryton area so they could be with their fiances. They had heard Lizzy and Jane would be at the assembly and were anxious to attend. So Lizzy and Jane found themselves introducing Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy to the Meryton assembly and Mr. Bingley then introduced his sisters to the gathered crowed. Lizzy and Jane explained that they knew Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy from town and that they are engaged to them with the wedding set in four months' time.

Fanny Bennet was very angry to find out that not only was the new wealthy gentleman engaged but it was to Jane. She had hopes he would fall in love with her precious Lydia, to make matters worse his friend who was of even larger fortune and had his own estate would also not be marrying Lydia as he was engaged to that upstart Lizzy. And to add salt to the wound it would seem the men in Meryton had taken a fancy to the new and improved Mary and Kitty. She just knew if her precious Lydia was here she would be the bell of the assembly and she would be able to convince either Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy that they had made the wrong choice in bride and that she Lydia would be a better wife then either Jane or Lizzy.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was happy to find out that Lizzy was part of the assembly but had not wanted to dance since she could not dance with him. While he was uncomfortable at the assembly with all the people he did not know he was more than happy to spend time with Lizzy and dancing with her. He stayed by her side when they were not dancing just conversing with her and her sisters. He was pleased to meet Mary and Kitty and thought it was very good of Lizzy and Jane to help bring Mary and Kitty into society where they might have a chance of finding good husbands especially as he found out their dowry's would be supplied by Lizzy and Jane. He vowed he would introduce Mary and Kitty to a few of his friends that might find them to be suitable wives, and who would take care of them. He even went as far as to dance with Jane, Mary and Kitty as they would soon be his sisters as well.

Charles Bingley was over joyed when he arrived at the assembly and found his Jane there, not willing to dance with anyone other than their host or her father because she could not dance with him. He danced with her and his sisters and even insisted that since Lizzy, Mary and Kitty would be his sisters in four short months that they dance with him as well. There were many pretty girls at the assembly but none so beautiful as his Jane.

The evening was a success as far as Lizzy, Jane, Mary and Kitty were concerned. The Meryton assembly had learned that not only were the two eldest Bennet girls engaged to very nice gentlemen but that Mary and Kitty Bennet were also in the market for husbands. They were not as silly as their mother or youngest sister and many a young man would come to call in the next several days hoping that he would find favor among one or the other of the young ladies.


End file.
